


Bailando

by depressed_mermaid_53



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_mermaid_53/pseuds/depressed_mermaid_53
Summary: Isak is on a family vacation when he stumbles upon a street dance and a beautiful dancing boy





	Bailando

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing for y'all while I'm working on better stuff ;)
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Enrique Iglesias my love <3 I highly recommend listening to Bailando while reading this.

Isak was on his annual family vacation when he first saw him. His family had decided to go to Spain. Isak was having the time of his life. Eating traditional Spanish food every day and drinking with the locals all night. 

His family was starting to get annoyed with him leaving every night, but he could only being with them for so long. He had to take a break at night and go out. He hung out with new people every night and they took him to all the best spots. It also helped that he was the only one in his family that even spoke Spanish. 

One night he ended up at a street dance. The people he was hanging out with were long gone and Isak wasn't sure how to get back to his hotel. So he decided to make the best of it and listen to some music. He wasn't much of a dancer, but before he could resist; he ended up in the middle of people dancing. 

Isak was dancing to the beat and letting loose a little bit, and it felt great. He kept dancing and smiling, then he looked across the dance floor and saw the most beautiful boy dancing. He moved fluidly to the beat, beautifully grinding his hips with the song. Isak was mesmerized watching this boy. He had long lean legs and ocean blue eyes. His hair was styled into a quiff, but some of the hair had fallen onto his forehead during his dancing. Isak wanted to go over and brush the hair out of his face, just to touch him.

Isak stared at the boy shamelessly for a few minutes before the boy looked back. They locked eyes and suddenly Isak felt as though he was dancing with this boy. They were across the room from each other, but with their eyes on each other Isak felt like the boy was dancing against him. They continued to dance, and neither of them dared to break eye contact. 

Eventually they both started moving towards each other on the dance floor. Isak isn't sure who started moving towards who first, but he ended up in front of the boy with a smirk on his face. They continued to dance, still not touching. Both boys barely bothering to blink as they bore into each other. 

Then the song changed and suddenly the boy's hands were on Isak. As soon as Isak realized the boy was touching him, he couldn’t keep his hands off the boy either. They explored each other's bodies as they swayed to the beat. Isak leaned into the boy in front of him as he ran his hands over the boy's sculpted back. The boy responded by pulling Isak even closer. 

The boy glided his lips across Isak's throat, tickling his neck. Isak ran his fingers through the boy's soft hair, pulling slightly. The boy responded by kissing up Isak's neck to his jaw. Isak hoped the music was loud enough that the boy didn't hear him moan at the attention. 

The boy suddenly pulled back looking Isak in the eyes again. He seemed to be looking for something and Isak tried to look back intensely through his lust hooded eyes. Then the boy seemed to find whatever he was looking for because he leaned back in and softly pushed his lips against Isak's. Isak gasped at the contact. He kissed him back, lips sliding beautifully against lips.

Kissing this boy was like being high. Isak couldn't think or breathe as he kissed him, but he didn't care. Their lips moved together to the beat of the music and they barely pulled away to breathe before driving back in. 

Isak didn't know how much time had passed before they stopped kissing. When they did stop it was only because the music was winding down and people were leaving. 

They had stopped kissing, but they were still pressed together; their eyes never left each other. Their faces only inches apart.

“Come with me angel,” the boy whispered in Isak's ear. Isak smiled and laughed lightly.

“At least tell me your name first,” he asked.

“Even,” the boy told him.

Even. 

“Okay Even,” Isak replied, grabbing his hand.

Even pulled him along until they got away from the street dancing. Then they ran side by side down the walkway just because they could. Isak smiled at Even like he was the sun.

A little less than a year later Isak is living in Spain with Even in the most beautiful place on Earth, in Isak's opinion. 

And seventy years later he can still remember seeing him for the first time like it was yesterday.


End file.
